All The Jokes, Riddles, and Fears
by EmberlyAquaticAce
Summary: The Jones Family is ridiculously large. Some of them, however, are in Gotham City. Five of them have caught the attention of Five criminals. Those would be Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze and Harley Quinn. I suck at summaries. Better story though. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**** Note: **This is literally my first story on here so please don't be harsh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman and things. Just the OC's. :D

Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow: *peek in through the door* Can we come in now?

Me: Ugh! Fine... Joker the Wii's over there, Riddler your teasers, puzzle books and rubix cubes are over there, and Scarecrow...just go read those books I have over there.

Joker: *Runs to the Wii like a child*

Riddler: *Takes out a pen and starts the puzzle books*

Scarecrow: *Picks up a book and reads*

* * *

**Ashley**

It was another boringly wet day in the city of Gotham. Ashley woke up but was never upset on rainy days, in fact, she loved the rain. It actually calmed her way more than any casual sunny day. She turned her head to the left to see her eldest sister, Emily resting her head. She turned her head to the right to see her younger sister, Amy squirming in her sleep, as usual. Ashley sat up and got out of the bed as usual. She decided it would be best to wake up Emily first rather then having to deal with Amy smacking her in the face again.

"Emily? Hey Em? Wake up. Time to start the day." Ashley said as she shook her sister. Emily groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She could not completely see yet so she put on her glasses. When she could finally see who had woken her up, she gave a slight smile.

"Good morning Ashley..." Emily said in a groggy-like voice. Ashley smiled at her sister.

"Morning Emily. I trust you'll make breakfast and... waking up Amy this time?" Ashley asked her sister in a pleading sort of way. Emily groaned but she knew their would be no way out of this predicament. Ashley's smile grew.

"Welp! I'll be in the shower and off to work after breakfast! Thanks Emmy!" Ashley laughed as she got her change of clothes and stepped into the shower. As she got into the shower, the warm water hitting her bare skin, she began to think. This would be her first day literally at the Arkham Asylum. But this time it wouldn't be as an intern. She would be a real doctor there. She'd be the only other person in the room, besides the patient of course. She'd have to interview them and all that _by herself_. Originally, Ashley would've been scared to death. However, she was perfectly calm to this kind of situation. Inmates, psychos, and more importantly, criminals, did not scare her at all. She was fearless. Not a thing could scare this blonde hair and blue eyed beauty. Ashley knew about the 'Scarecrow', but was completely unafraid of him. Normally, the average person who's heard of him would be scared to death. Literally. But not her. Ashley sighed as she turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and put on her work clothes. Nothing to extravagant but it was decent. She wore a black vest and a jean skirt. She put on her shoes and fixed her hair so it went back into it's natural wavy-like state. Then she put on her glasses. All of them wore glasses...At day.

But that's off topic. Anyways, she smiled in satisfaction of her appearance and exited the bathroom to smell the sweet aroma of her cheese omelet and her tuna sandwich to go. When she entered the kitchen she saw her food. And a nice red hand print on Emily's face. Amy was sitting in her chair, eating and giggling like a 4 year old. Even though she was 24. In fact, Amy was 24, Ashley was 26, and Emily, the oldest out of the Jones family, was 28 years old. Ashley stifled a giggle at what she saw on Emily's face.

"Um...E-Emily? You know you've g-got a-"

"I know what I have received upon my face!" Emily interrupted in a smart way. This made Ashley and Amy burst into a fit of giggles. Emily was obviously confused as to why they were laughing. Even as she tried to figure out as to why they were laughing at her, it was still hilarious. Finally, when she figured it out, Emily began to laugh as well. It was funny now that she thought about it. After they stopped laughing, Ashley picked up her food and keys.

"I'm off to work girls! Fro- I mean Elizabeth is taking me to work today. Bye!" Ashley told her sisters. They nodded and gave her a kiss and hug before she walked out the door. She took the elevator from the suite they lived in and stepped outside the building. There out front was her other sister, Elizabeth Jones. Ashley headed towards the car and smiled at Elizabeth. Ashley got in the car and they hugged momentarily.

"Hey Ash!" Elizabeth said in a happy tone. Ashley smiled.

"Hey Elizabeth. Thanks for the last second ride." Ashley replied to her sister. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad I'm your ride from now on. You've always told me how bad Jo- Jessica drives you know?" Elizabeth answered, avoiding a name she was going to say. Ashley frowned.

"I know you were going to say Jolt. Trust me, she's way better at running then driving." Ashley joked to her icy blue hair and eyed sister. They shared a laugh, then went silent. Elizabeth started the car, turned on the radio and started the drive to Arkham Island. Different types of music came on. It seemed like nothing special. That is, until a certain broadcast caught their attention.

"_Attention Citizens of Gotham! We have just received news that Bruce Wayne will be at Arkham Asylum as a guest! He also wishes to speak to the other richest person there. She currently works there and her name is*shuffles around for paper* Ashley Penny Jones! Ladies and Gentlemen! What on Earth could this meeting with the doctor be about?! I guess will found out when she arrives! Tune in when Ms. Jones arrives at Arkham Asylum! That is all!_" Then the broadcast ended. Ashley was shocked. _The Bruce Wayne, wishes to speak to me?!_ _But...why?_ Ashley thought to herself as the Asylum came into view. She could see all the news cars parked around it and she sighed.

"Well, so much for avoiding paparazzi huh Ash?" Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. Ashley shrugged. She knew something about her fame would come back up to haunt one of the sisters eventually. I guess it would be her first. When they arrived, they both got out. Almost immediately, they were swarmed by reporters.

"Ms. Jones! Ms. Jones! What do you think Bruce Wayne will be speaking to you about?!" asked the famous, Vicki Vale. Ashley shrugged.

"How should I know? I've just recently heard about it. No further questions please." Ashley said, pushing past the swarms of reporters. Elizabeth distracted them saying that she was also a sister of Ashley. They then instantly rushed her with questions. As Ashley successfully managed to get inside the building, the doctors gave her the lab coat and directed her to her office. As she stepped inside her office, she saw Bruce Wayne sitting in the patient chair. She closed the door and took her seat across from him at her desk.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." Ashley greeted with a small smile. Bruce Wayne then put up a hand.

"Please, just call me Bruce. Now...where to begin..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? Whatcha think?! No flames byeee :D :D XD

Joker: BONZAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's me again. Aww...Only one review?! T_T Bring in the reviews for chapters peoples! I'm doing this for all of you! 3

**Review(s):** **Thank you to Bat-teen 28 for the review! Love you for that and your stories too 3 Keep reviewing for more!**

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own this! I wish I did...

* * *

_"Please, just call me Bruce. Now...where to begin..."_

**Ashley**

What did he want to ask her? That was the question running through her head. Ashley waited patiently for Bruce to continue. Bruce then took in a breath and began to speak.

"Your family...The Jones, I have learned about your family...About what they do exactly." He began. Ashley held her breath. _Does he really know about...what we do? If he does then...oh no..._Ashley thought to herself getting more worried by the second. She then spoke her question.

"You...do?" She asked, with a very worried expression. He simply nodded his head.

"Yes. I've learned about the certain abilities that certain members of the family have. For example...Elizabeth Maria Jones." Bruce answered, pulling out Elizabeth's file. She took it and opened the file. It contained the knowledge about her...ice abilities.

"How did you get this?! This was supposed to be confidential!" Ashley hissed angrily. She was literally seething with rage. How dare this man look up her family's personal information! It was none of his fucking business! She glared at him. Bruce simply looked back at her with the same calm expression. How could he seem so calm about this when she was ready to curse him out and kick his rich ass?!

"I understand your upset but this is serious. Abilities like these could be used for the wrong purposes. Luckily for Gotham, Elizabeth, or Frost, uses her abilities to help these good folk. Let's just hope she stays like that. Unfortunately, she is working with criminals. They go by Ember, Ace, Aqua..." He continued showing her a massive file about the strange new criminals. One of them, Aqua, was _her_. She was literally right in front of Bruce Wayne and he was clueless. Ashley sighed in relief, but not too loudly. He didn't know about her and the others. That was an extreme relief. She closed the file and nodded her head about the other siblings.

"If you do have any information on these people, I highly suggest coming to me or the GCPD. It would be considered doing a great service for everyone. Here." Bruce said, handing her his number. She took it and memorized it.

"Contact me anytime. Does that seem fair?" Bruce asked, extending a hand. Ashley simply smiled and nodded. Then she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"That's great. Thank you for coming." Ashley said as she waved her hand as he left. Then she took out a vile and put the blood she took from his hand into it.

"Ignorant fool. Now I can control your blood. You'll never found out about us...he he he..." She giggled as she put the vile in her pocket. Her skills with controlling any type of water, including blood was extremely useful. Especially to destroy her enemies. If Bruce ever became a true threat, then she would have to eliminate him. She sighed not really wanting to think about this right now so Ashley decided to see her first patient: Harley Quinn.

Ashley had known Harleen most her life. They had been friends since they were five. Now 'Harley' was a killer for Joker, while Ash was a killer for no one but herself. She killed, but she killed in secret. Ashley then proceeded to contact the guards to bring in Harley. That's exactly what they did. The guards rudely brought her in and through her on the chair.

"OW! Hey! Watch it ya big bozo! I'm still a lady ya know!" She barked at the guards. They simply rolled their eyes and were about to cuff her down when Ashley stopped them.

"Don't! Do not cuff her to that chair! In fact, remove the shackles." Ashley ordered to the dimwitted guards. They looked at her with a worried expression.

"Ya sure lady? 'Cause I don't know if-" Guard 1 began but she stopped him.

"Remove. The. Shackles!" Ashley said, a little louder this time. They jumped and very reluctantly, unlocked the shackles on Harley. She rubbed her wrists as they exited. Soon, the session began.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed!

**Riddler:** I finished them!

**Me:** *hands him more challenging books*


End file.
